Sedução
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Fanfic yaoilemon!


Parte 1 Sedução Fanfic por Leona EBM Duo e Heero estavam com a casa só para eles, já que os outros pilotos estavam ausentes, em missões.  
- Heero vamos pro quarto?- Duo abraça Heero por trás, dando  
beijos na sua nuca.  
- Duo eu não vou poder ficar hoje com você- Heero se desfaz do  
abraço, e se senta na frente de seu Laptop.  
- Ahhhh...Não!!! temos a casa só pra nós, e você vai ficar aí  
sentado na frente dessa maquina estúpida?- Duo começa a reclamar.  
Heero apenas se senta impaciente na frente do seu Laptop, e começa a  
fazer suas planilhas.  
- Duo me deixe terminar isso!- Heero pede.  
Duo não diz nada e sobe para o quarto, fazendo barulho com os pés, para  
mostrar seu mal-humor.  
Passou um tempo e Heero achou estranho Duo não vir incomoda-lo, e ele  
estava silencioso demais, isso não combinava com ele.  
Heero deu de ombros, pensando que havia entrado algum juízo na cabeça do  
americano.  
- Eu vou sair- Duo aparece na sala todo arrumado e limpinho.  
- Aonde você vai?- Heero estava hipnotizado com a beleza de Duo,  
ele estava com um short preto e uma camisa azul, que ele deixara os  
dois primeiros botões abertos, por causa do calor.  
- Eu vou dar uns role por aí!- Duo sacode sua trança, que estava  
pingando água, já que lavara os cabelos.  
- E por que se arrumou todo?-Heero esquece totalmente dos  
gráficos e planilhas, que estava editando, e da toda sua atenção a  
Duo.  
- Eu não me arrumei todo- Duo diz rindo, havia se arrumado bem  
demais para em simples role por aí.  
- Por que lavou os cabelos?- Heero o pega desprevenido, Duo  
tinha os cabelos muito compridos, e não lavava sempre, e ainda por  
cima ele havia o lavado ontem, não teria motivos para lavá-lo de novo.  
  
- Por que estava sujo- Duo diz pegando a ponta da sua trança, e  
a esfregando no seu nariz, lhe fazendo um pouco de cócegas.  
- Você os lavou ontem- Heero diz bem serio.  
- Que saco...eu vou sair, e eu quis lavar meus cabelos!- Duo diz  
brincalhão- Qual o problema?!!!  
- ...- Heero não diz nada e vai até Duo.  
Heero passa a mão no seu rosto, contorna seus lábios com o polegar, e  
depois o beija. Heero põe a mão na cintura de Duo o puxando para mais  
perto do seu corpo.  
- Depois eu fico com você- Duo coloca dois dedos na boca de  
Heero, para que desse outro beijo nele.  
- O que?-Heero perguntou irritado.  
- Termine suas coisas primeiro, isso é mais importante- Duo  
começa a sorrir- Depois eu...- Duo aproximou seus lábios dos de Heero  
quase o beijando-....fico com você- Duo não o beija, e retira o braço  
de Heero da sua cintura.  
- Duo?- Heero ficou chocado com sua atitude, Duo não ligou pra  
isso e saiu de casa.  
Heero olhou para seu Laptop, e achou melhor terminar suas coisas, depois  
falaria com Duo.  
Já era noite e Duo não chegara em casa ainda, Heero não conseguiu se  
concentrar, e parou de fazer seus gráficos.  
- Duo...- Heero olhou para o relógio constatando que horas eram.  
  
Heero ficou ansioso esperando seu amor, então foi até a cozinha comer  
alguma coisa, para tentar tirar essa ansiedade. Heero já havia comido,  
lido, assistido Tv, e até tentado dormir, mas estava ficando ansioso com  
a chegada de Duo.  
- Droga onde você está?- Heero fica deitado na cama, olhando  
para o teto, Logo se sentiu cansado, e dormiu.  
Eram 3:00 horas quando Duo chega em casa, sem fazer barulho, ele vai até  
o quarto e vê Heero dormindo com a mesma roupa, e ainda calçado.  
- Esse aí não tem jeito- Duo sorriu retirando cuidadosamente o  
tênis de Heero.  
- Duo?- Heero acorda com o movimento o frio que sentiu, quando  
Duo retirou seu tênis.  
- Shisss!- Duo põe o dedo indicador na frente dos seus lábios,  
pedindo silencio.  
- Onde você estava? Por que demorou?- Heero se senta na cama e  
começa a interrogar Duo.  
- Eu estava passeando por aí, sabe que não agüento ficar em casa  
sem fazer nada- Duo diz indo ao seu armário, pegando seu pijama, e o  
de Heero.  
- Você tem que dormir com uma roupa própria para dormir Hee-  
chan!- Duo joga o pijama dele na sua cara.  
Heero retirou o pijama da sua cara invocado, e quando ia começar a xingar  
Duo, fica parado ao ver ele seminu se trocando. Heero sente seu corpo em  
estado de eletricidade, e seu membro crescendo à medida que Duo se mexia  
na sua frente.  
- Que cara é essa?- Duo perguntou brincalhão.- Já terminou seus  
gráficos e planilhas?- Duo se senta se senta do outro lado da cama,  
bem longe de Heero.  
- Não- Heero diz sem tirar os olhos de Duo, estava excitado, sua  
bermuda começou a ficar apertada, e sua regata colou em seu corpo, por  
causa do suor.  
- Amanha você termina?- Duo pergunta olhando o sexo de Heero,  
que estava ameaçando a rasgar a bermuda.  
- Não sei- Heero não agüenta mais, e vai em direção a Duo,  
segurando suas mãos entre as suas. Heero colocou as mãos de Duo em  
cima de seu sexo, para que ele o toca-se, mas Duo mão se mexe, e  
continua a olhar Heero sorrindo.  
Duo se aproxima dos lábios de Heero, ele fecha os olhos esperando um  
beijo, mas Duo apenas contornou os lábios de Heero com a língua e disse:  
- Quando você terminar os gráficos- Duo retira as suas mãos de  
cima do sexo de Heero.  
- Duo...você estava brincando comigo!- Heero diz irritado,  
estava totalmente excitado, e Duo o estava seduzindo, essa era sua  
vingança.  
- As suas planilhas e gráficos sempre ficaram em primeiro lugar,  
e eu em segundo, por que agora mudar essa ordem?- Duo diz provocante.  
- Isso é uma vingança?! Duo eu tinha que fazer as planilhas hoje  
de manha, por isso não pude ficar com você- Heero diz nervoso, seu  
baixo ventre estava começando a doer.  
- Você não vai me tocar- Duo cruza os braços em uma negativa, e  
olha sedutoramente para Heero.  
- Duo não faz isso comigo- Heero fecha os olhos, sentindo seu  
corpo queimar por dentro.  
- Por que não? Você já fez isso varias vezes comigo- Duo sorri  
agora ele iria sentir o que Duo sentia, quando Heero ficava na frente  
do seu Laptop, e Duo aparecia excitado, e ele o ignorava, dando a  
desculpa de que tinha muito trabalho.  
- Duo aquilo era diferente- Heero disse percebendo que seu corpo  
começou a tremer.  
- Não era não! Agora...- Duo aponta para o banheiro- Se alivia  
sozinho!- Duo diz rindo.  
Heero ficou chocado com sua reação, ele estava mesmo falando serio, não  
iria satisfaze-lo enquanto não terminar-se seus gráficos e planilhas.  
- Duo me desculpe, se agi desse jeito com você! se você tivesse  
me dito como se sentia eu ficaria com você....- Heero tentava fazer  
Duo mudar de idéia.  
- É bom se sentir assim né? Com o corpo pegando fogo, e a pessoa  
que você quer na sua frente, mas ela não quer nada com você.- Duo riu  
com a situação de Heero, o feitiço se virara contra o feiticeiro.  
Heero não agüentado mais foi até o banheiro bem devagar.  
Quando Heero voltou, Duo já estava dormindo, ele se deitou e puxou Duo,  
para que pelo menos dormissem juntos.  
  
Heero acordou bem cedo, e foi direto para seu Laptop, terminar seus  
gráficos, caso contrario ele e Duo não se dariam bem.  
- Bom dia!!- Duo desce as escadas bem disposto, e de bom humor.  
- Bom dia- Heero diz bem desanimado, estava com raiva de Duo.  
- Já terminou?- Duo se aproxima por trás da cadeira de Heero, e  
fica olhando seu trabalho.  
- Faltam 30 gráficos, e 12 planilhas!- Heero diz desanimado,  
nunca ficava desanimado com seu trabalho, mas ele tinha que terminar  
logo, porque estava louco de vontade de tocar Duo, e ele estava o  
seduzindo, usando suas melhores roupas, e seus perfumes mais fortes.  
- Então boa sorte!!!- Duo da um tapinha nas costas de Heero, e  
vai para cozinha tomar seu café.  
Duo toma um café da manha bem demorado, e depois resolve tomar um banho,  
e sair.  
- Eu vou sair!- Duo avisa Heero.  
- Ta!- Heero não se atreveu a olha-lo, sabia que ele estaria  
irresistível.  
Mas Duo percebeu e foi até ele.  
- E meu beijo?- Duo puxa o rosto de Heero e lhe da um beijo  
calmo e singelo, Heero se derreteu nesse beijo, ia colocar os braços  
envoltos do pescoço de Duo, mas este partiu o beijo, e saiu.  
- Droga!- Heero olha para seu membro. Heero vai para o banheiro  
se aliviar.  
Duo foi dar uma volta pela cidade, ficava olhando as vitrines de lojas  
sem a necessidade de comprar nada, para ele era o suficiente, sair de  
casa e ver movimento.  
Em casa Heero fazia seus gráficos de qualquer jeito, não conseguia se  
concentrar, Duo havia colocado um perfume muito forte, e seu cheiro  
infestava a casa, deixando Heero desconcentrado.  
Eram 20:00 horas quando Duo chega em casa, e encontra Heero trabalhando,  
ele até sente pena, mas sorri ao se lembrar que também passava por isso,  
quando Heero dizia que não tinha tempo para ele.  
- Oi!- Duo chega animado, e vai até a cadeira de Heero,  
abaixando o tronco, para ver bem de perto o que ele estava fazendo,  
aquilo foi demais para Heero, Duo estava muito próximo, sua camisa  
estava um pouco aberta, e podia ver seu peito.  
- Aonde você foi?- Heero pergunta tentando desviar o olhar de  
seu peito, e tentando prender a respiração, para não sentir seu  
cheiro.  
- Deixa-me ver...-Duo põe seu dedo indicador nos lábios-...1° eu  
fui ao shopping, depois eu fui a um parque, e depois eu fui para uma  
danceteria- Duo falava animado, mas Heero não estava prestando atenção  
em quase nada, só tentava desviar pensamentos eróticos da sua cabeça.  
- Já terminou?- Duo pergunta.  
- Faltam 2 gráficos, e as planilhas eu já fiz- Heero diz  
cansado, não tinha comido nada, só estava pensando em terminar seu  
trabalho.  
- Ótimo!- Duo sorri.  
Heero ficou na sala tentando terminar tudo. Duo subiu para o quarto, e se  
vestiu só de cueca, e uma camiseta, que chegava até seus joelhos.  
- Terminei!- Heero diz alegre, indo direto salvar seu trabalho.  
Heero ia subir para ficar com Duo, mas se sentiu muito fraco, e se  
lembro que não havia comido nada.  
Heero cai no chão sentado, não estava em boas condições.  
- Duo!Duo!- Heero o chama.  
- Oi!- Duo aparece na escada, acha estranho ver Heero sentado no  
primeiro degrau da escada.  
- Eu não estou me sentido bem- Heero diz isso quase me um  
sussurro.  
Duo voou em sua direção.  
- O que você está sentindo?- Duo põe a mão no seu rosto, e olha  
dentro dos seus olhos, que aparentavam uma fraqueza anormal.  
- Eu estou com tontura- Heero diz fechando os olhos.  
- Heero você comeu alguma coisa que não te fez bem!- Duo diz.  
- Isso não é possível- Heero da um sorrisinho amarelo.  
- Por que não? Existem comidas que não fazem b....- Antes de Duo  
terminar de falar Heero diz:  
- Eu não comi nada desde que eu acordei.  
- O QUE?-Duo se levanta assustado.  
- Eu queria terminar logo meus gráficos, para ficar com você-  
Heero abre os olhos e encara os olhos assustados de Duo.  
- Seu idiota!- Duo carrega Heero até a cozinha, e o coloca na  
cadeira.  
- O que vai fazer?- Heero pergunta ao ver Duo pegando uma  
panela.  
- Mingau!- Duo diz colocando aveia e leite na panela.  
- Eu não vou comer isso!- Heero balança a cabeça em uma  
negativa.  
- Não tem nada nessa casa, e mingau sustenta!- Duo falou  
irritado.  
Duo faz um monte de mingau, e põe em um prato na frente de Heero.  
Heero olha para aquela papa, e depois olha para Duo.  
- Pede uma pizza- Heero olha para o telefone.  
- Até ela chegar você já vai ter desmaiado!- Duo sorri, estava  
sendo maldoso.  
- Hum- Heero faz um careta, e vira o rosto para um lado.  
- Será que vai ter que fazer aviãozinho?- Duo pergunta indignado  
ao ver Heero recusar umas das suas comidas favoritas, mingau de  
chocolate.  
- Aviãozinho?- Heero não entende até Duo, puxa uma cadeira para  
mais perto, e começar dar comida a Heero.  
- Olha o aviãozinho!- Duo pegou a colher e apontou para a boca  
de Heero.  
- Duo por favor!- Heero diz irritado.  
- Se não eu não deixo você me tocar por um mês inteirinho!- Duo  
toca no ponto fraco de Heero.  
Heero não podia se arriscar a ficar 1 mês em Duo, teria uma crise, a  
contra gosto abre a boca, e deixa a colher entrar. Depois de muita careta  
Heero come tudo, se sentindo mais forte.  
- Ainda estou com fome- Heero ouve seu estomago reclamar.  
Duo da um selinho nos lábios de Heero, e vai até o armário, procurar  
alguma coisa.  
- Não tem nada que preste nessa casa!- Duo abre todos os  
armários e não encontra nada.  
- Vai ter que enganar seu estomago!- Duo diz pegando um  
maracujá, para fazer um suco para Heero.  
Heero toma todo o suco, e se sente cheio.  
- Pronto?- Duo pergunta animado.  
- Zzzzzz!- Heero desaba na mesa e dorme.  
- Xiiii!- Duo põe a mão na cabeça, ia ter que carregar Heero, e  
ele não era leve.  
Duo carrega Heero até o quarto, com muito esforço, e quase o derrubou  
duas vezes na escada.  
  
No dia seguinte Heero acorda de ótimo humor, havia terminado seu  
trabalho, e estava com o corpo forte.  
- Duo?- Heero não encontra Duo no quarto, então desce para  
cozinha, para chamar seu amante, dessa vês ele iria se satisfazer.  
- Bom dia!- Heero se depara com Quatre na cozinha, fazendo o  
café da manha.  
- Está melhor?- Heero vira pro lado ao ouvir a voz de Duo.  
Heero ficou desanimado quando viu Trowa e WuFei sentados a mesa.  
- Como assim?- Quatre pergunta preocupado.  
- Ele não havia se alimentado direito então passou mal.- Duo  
conversava alegremente, enquanto Heero estava irritado, por ter ficado  
a semana inteira fazendo aqueles malditos gráficos. E não aproveitou  
com Duo, Heero sentiu na pele o que Duo sentia quando Heero não dava  
atenção para ele, dando a desculpa de muito trabalho.  
- Heero você está com uma cara!- WuFei comenta.  
- Hum!- Heero se levanta irritado e vai para seu quarto.  
- O que foi que eu disse?- WuFei não entende sua reação, Heero  
não era aquele que se importava com as opiniões dos outros.  
- Não aconteceu nada!- Duo começa a rir na mesa, e ninguém  
entende nada.  
- O que aconteceu?- Quatre se se senta à mesa curioso.  
- É que eu....- Duo conta toda a história para seus amigos.  
- Que maldade!- Quatre olha para Duo rindo.  
- Maldade? Bem feito ele fazia isso comigo!- Duo diz com seu  
jeitinho maroto.  
- Pobre Heero! agora eu entendo a cara de decepção dele quando  
nos viu!- WuFei estava achando a situação engraçada.  
- Vai lá com ele Duo- Quatre pede.  
- Não!- Duo diz balançando a cabeça em uma negativa.  
- Por que não coitado!- WuFei não parava de rir.  
- Por que isso só pode fazer a noite, e quando ninguém estiver  
em casa!- Duo diz brincalhão.  
Heero aprendeu a lição agora iria se importar mais com as necessidades de  
Duo, e depois se importaria com seu trabalho. Duo recusou ficar com ele  
até que estivem em uma noite sozinhos em casa.  
Fim   
  
OI pessoal! Bom eu não estava a fim de acabar em lemon, na verdade eu ia fazer Heero agarrar Duo na mesa do café na frente de todo mundo e arrasta- lo até o quarto, mas eu não sou muito boa em escrever lemon, então acabou em uma lição de moral. Leona EBM gotasdegelohotmail.com   
  
Parte 2 Sedução Fanfic por Leona EBM Duo estava na mesa rindo com os outros rapazes, enquanto Heero estava no seu quarto com raiva por ter se matado a toa pra ficar com Duo.  
- Ai! Duo só você mesmo!- Quatre estava rindo junto com Duo e  
Wufei. Trowa que era mais reservado foi para sala, mas com um  
sorrisinho no rosto ao se lembrar da cara de Heero quando ele chegou  
na cozinha, e viu todos tomando café.  
  
Heero estava deitado na cama quando ouve risadas, e seu nome no meio  
delas.  
- Eles estão rindo de mim?!!!!- Heero se levantou irritado da  
cama, e desceu as escadas irritado. Trowa que estava na sala se assustou com a cara de Heero quando ele desceu as escadas.  
  
Heero entra na cozinha com um olhar de poucos amigos.  
- Vai...Há...Há...Tomar café Heero?- Quatre perguntou tentando  
conter os risos.  
Heero olhou para todos da mesa nem um pouco encabulado só irritado,  
depois mirou seu olhar no garoto trançado.  
- Aí!- Heero agarra Duo pela cintura, o arrastando para fora da  
cozinha. Os outros dois pilotos na mesa ficaram com a boca aberta com  
a reação do outro.  
Duo se segurava na mesa, enquanto Heero o puxava. Heero faz um pouco de  
cócegas nele para ele se soltar, na hora que Duo se soltou Heero o  
arrastou para sala.  
Os outros dois pilotos na cozinha se levantaram para ver a cena, Trowa  
estava totalmente chocado com a atitude do soldado perfeito.  
- Olha Heero...Eu sei que você ta irritado, mas você pediu!-  
Duo falava com o soldado perfeito, mas este nem lhe dava ouvidos, e  
começava puxa-lo pela escada, porem Duo se segurava no corrimão.  
Heero respirou fundo e deu um puxão no piloto americano fazendo com que  
ele soltasse do corrimão.  
Heero joga Duo no quarto e fecha a porta com um estrondo.  
Três pilotos estavam de boca aberta na sala um olhando para cara do  
outro.  
- Nossa!- Quatre diz quebrando o clima tenso que estava entre  
eles.  
- Bom! Eu vou sair!- Wufei vai até a estante da sala e pega sua  
carteira, e sai logo em seguida com uma cara de nojo.  
- Às vezes me dava vontade de fazer isso com você - Trowa diz  
bem baixinho no ouvido do loirinho. Quatre ficou vermelho feito um  
pimentão, Trowa passou a mão pela sua cintura e beijou sua nuca.  
- Vamos para outro lugar!- Trowa se desfaz do abraço e vai até  
a cozinha pegar as chaves do carro, para irem a um lugar mais  
reservado. Duo estava sentado no chão por causa do empurrão do outro.  
- Ai! Seu bruto você...- Heero nem deixa Duo terminar seu  
falatório, e o pega pela cintura como se ele não pesasse nada, e o  
joga em cima da cama. Quando Duo abre os olhos vê Heero em cima dele  
com um olhar faminto.  
- Nunca...- Heero lhe dá um beijo no seu rosto enquanto falava-  
...Mais...Faça...Isso...Comigo.  
Duo não sabia se xingava, batia ou aceitava tudo aquilo.  
Preferiu optar pela 1° questão, se não ele não seria o Duo que todos nós  
conhecemos.  
- Como você pode fazer isso HEERO!- Duo o empurrou pelos ombros  
parando as caricias do outro.  
- Agora você que é a vítima?- Heero se irrita com a  
interrupção.  
- Você vive fazendo aquelas merdas de relatórios sem ligar pra  
mim, agora que recebe uma lição fica todo nervosinho, olha aqui...-  
Heero o interrompe com um beijo que o deixou roxo por falta de ar.  
- Duo?- Heero o chama quando ele para o beijo.  
- Hum?- Duo tentava normalizar a respiração.  
- Cala a boca!- Heero tira a sua regata, e se deita pesadamente  
sobre o corpo abaixo de si.  
Heero tirou toda sua roupa e ficou olhando para Duo.  
- O que é?!- Duo o olhava com um ar de interrogação.  
- Tira a roupa - Heero lhe da um selinho nos lábios e ficou  
esperando uma resposta do americano.  
- Ai...meu Deus!- Duo se senta meio incomodado com o pedido do  
outro, e retira sua camiseta, ao tira-la Heero ataca seus mamilos  
fazendo Duo cair deitado novamente na cama.  
Heero prendia seu mamilo com os dentes e depois contornava com a língua,  
enquanto Duo passava a mão por todo o corpo do seu amante que já era bem  
conhecido.  
- Duo?- o chama ao parar de chupar seu mamilo.  
- Hum?- Duo estava nas nuvens olhando abobalhado para o teto.  
- Tira as calças!  
Duo se sentou para tirar suas calças enquanto Heero beijava seu pescoço.  
- Aí - Duo reclamou de um chupão que ele recebeu.  
Ao tirar a calça, Duo sorri pra Heero.  
- Pronti...aí!- Heero nem esperou e começou a masturbar o  
membro do americano. Duo cai com tudo na cama segurando com força os  
lençóis da cama, e da sua boca só saiam gemidos.  
Quando Duo ia gozar Heero deixa seu membro de lado e olha para seu  
amante, que estava com as pernas um pouco flexionadas, as faces coradas,  
e a respiração bem agitada, adorava ver o americano desse jeito.  
- Heero?- Duo o chama em um sussurro.  
- Hum?- Heero se aproxima da sua boca.  
- Você...Quer me castigar, né?!- Duo disse em um tom de dar  
pena. Estava com seu membro totalmente ereto, seu corpo pegava fogo,  
precisava urgente de um alivio.  
- Nossa! Que menino inteligente!- Heero deu uma alta risada,  
que ecoou pelo quarto.- Agora é a minha vez de brincar com você!  
Duo fechou os olhos sentindo dor no seu baixo ventre.  
Heero para de rir, e passa a língua no lábio inferior, esperando o  
momento certo para comer sua presa.  
Heero coloca três dedos na boca do americano, afim de lubrifica-los.  
Duo os molha com a língua. Heero enfia o se dedo indicador de uma vez,  
Duo soltou um forte grito e se segurou nos braços do piloto Wing, Heero  
mexia seu dedo em forma circular dentro do piloto, que não parava de  
gemer.  
- Heero eu...- Duo ia gozar, mas Heero o impede segurando seu  
membro, e colocando os três dedos de uma vez. Duo pensou que fosse  
desmaiar após essa investida.  
- Calma - Heero diz mordendo sua orelha, Heero retira os dedos  
de dentro do piloto e olha admirando para sua beleza.  
Heero leva as mãos até seu cabelo e solta sua trança, espalhando seu  
cabelo por toca a cama, Heero não agüentava mais segurar, entrou nele  
devagar para não lhe causar nenhum tipo de dor.  
Duo gemia cada vez mais alto, Heero segurava em sua cintura que estava  
vermelha pelas marcas deixadas, Duo se segurava em seus ombros encravando  
as unhas neles, para tentar suportar a dor que sentia.  
Após Heero entrar por completo, começou fazer um vai vem cada vez mais  
forte, logo Duo parou de sentir dor e só prazer através das investidas do  
outro.  
Heero gemia baixinho se deliciando ao ter seu membro apertado naquela  
bundinha que ele adorava entrar.  
Heero não agüenta mais e goza dentro do seu amante, ao sentir o gozo de  
Heero bater na parede do seu anu Duo goza também.  
Heero cai em cima de Duo esperando normalizar sua respiração.  
  
  
2 Horas depois.  
- Não consigo sentar!- Duo reclama.  
- Você também gostou!- Heero estava deitado com os braços  
cruzados na sua cabeça.  
- Deixa-me ver o que você fez comigo!- Duo vai até o banheiro  
para ver seu estado em um espelho da sua altura.  
Duo arregala os olhos ao ver marcas roxas em sua cintura, peito, pernas,  
e marcas de unhas no seu braço, e sem contar cinco chupões enormes no  
pescoço.  
- Não está tão mal assim!- Heero aparece nu na porta do  
banheiro.  
- Eu não faço isso com você!- Duo passa a mão pelo seu pescoço  
com uma cara de mau gosto.  
- Pelo menos eu não encravo as minhas unhas em você!  
- Hum?- Duo olha confuso pra Heero.  
Heero se vira de costas e mostra 10 buraquinhos com um pouco de sangue.  
- Isso dói?!- Duo vai até ele e encosta a mão.  
- Um pouco!- Heero diz se virando para beijar seus lábios.  
- Eu não me lembro de fazer isso com você!- Duo diz indo para  
cama.  
- Não se preocupe, eu já tomei vacina contra raiva!- Heero diz  
rindo.  
- OLHA O QUE O MOÇO FALA!- Duo o olha irritado.  
- OU EU FICO UM MÊS SEM DORMIR COM VOCÊ!- Duo disse irritado,  
se jogando na cama.  
- Eu te busco no fim do mundo, e te arrasto pra esse quarto!-  
Heero diz pulando em cima dele começando a beija-lo.  
Fim   
  
Já que a minha amiguinha ficou chocada que a 1° parte dessa fic não  
acabou em Lemon eu resolvi fazer essa fic especialmente para ela.  
Eu dedico esse fic a Tassia. Leona EBM gotasdegelohotmail.com 


End file.
